Evaluate the toxicology of potential anticonvulsant drugs in rats and dogs. Perform a 30-day dose range finding study in rats for nine compounds per year, a 13-week oral toxicology study in rats for three compounds per year, a dose range finding study in beagle dogs for one compound per year, and a 13-week oral toxicity study in beagle dogs for one compound per year.